Suami Rahasia
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Dari umur 11 tahun Haruno Sakura sudah tahu statusnya yang tidak single lagi. Tapi kenapa di saat suami yang selama hampir 10 tahun tidak ia tahu meminta bertemu, ia jadi serba salah gini. Antara takut kecewa dan tidak siap/ AU/ OOC


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Suami Rahasia**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Gadis berusia 20 tahun yang tengah membingungkan sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang terlupa.

Saat itu, umurku baru menginjak 11 tahun ketika sebuah keluarga datang menemui ayah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi firasatku mengatakan pembicaraan itu ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Saat itu aku hanya berdiam di ruang keluarga menonton serial anime favoritku sembari menjaga adikku yang masih kecil.

Aku tidak mengingat jelas wajah-wajah mereka, yang aku ingat seorang anak laki-laki seusiaku menatapku datar. Aku pura-pura acuh karena tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi ayah bilang dia suamiku. Orang yang akan hidup bersamaku selamanya seperti ayah dan ibu. Aku hanya diam saja, saling menatap dia tanpa tahu harus berbicara apa. Hingga ketika perpisahan terjadi, hal yang aku ingat cuma kakaknya yang memaksa dia untuk mencium pipiku singkat. Aku merona. Dan seterusnya aku tidak mengingat apa pun tentangnya. Hanya saja, setiap tahun tepat di setiap ulang tahunku sebuah kado selalu datang menghiasi meja belajarku.

Tapi hari ini bukan ulang tahunku ketika sebuah paket diberikan oleh ibu sewaktu aku pulang kuliah. Saat aku tanya dari siapa, ibu hanya melemparkan senyum lembutnya padaku. Dan inilah yang membuatku tertekan selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Hidupku nyatanya bebas, tapi kebebasanku adalah beban tersendiri karena kenyataannya aku tidak boleh menyukai lelaki mana pun yang menarik hatiku. Aku sudah termiliki entah siapa pun itu. Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak ingat, hanya wajah samarnya terkadang menghiasi mimpiku. Membuatku mengharuskan menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak sendiri.

Paket itu terbungkus kertas bercorak boneka-boneka beruang. Dengan deg-degan aku merobek kertas tersebut. Kertas terakhir selesai kukuliti, biji mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Jantungku pun berdetak kencang mendapati sebuah kardus berisi _handphone_ yang selama ini kuinginkan. Bahkan tabunganku saja masih kurang setengah lagi untuk mendapatkannya.

Kedua tanganku gemetar. Mengangkat sebuah note di dalamnya.

'_Hei_, _apa_ _kabar_? _Mungkin_ _kamu_ _sudah_ _melupakanku_, _tapi_ _entah_ _kenapa_ _aku_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _berhenti_ _memikirkanmu_ _sejak_ _pertemuan_ _kita_ _dua_ _tahun_ _yang_ _lalu_. _Seminggu_ _lagi_ _aku_ _akan_ _ke_ _Konoha_, _bisakah_ _kita_ _bertemu_? _Nomorku_ _sudah_ _kusave_ _di_ _handphone_ _yang_ _kamu_ _pegang_ -_Sasuke_-'

Dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku tidak pernah ingat dimana aku bertemu dengannya. Kilas balik tentang wajah-wajah yang kutemui dua tahun lalu tidak mampu menebak seperti apakah lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suamiku. Aku ingin menangis. Entah kenapa aku takut orang itu tidak sesuai dengan lelaki yang kuharapkan selama ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup selamanya dengan orang yang tidak kucintai.

Aku semakin tertekan. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku pun tidak pernah membicarakan siapa dia. Mereka bungkam, seperti kebungkamanku sekarang. Bahkan, aku tidak berniat memberitahukan permintaannya padaku untuk bertemu kepada kedua orang tuaku.

'Hai, ini Sasuke?' Tulisku pada pesan singkat yang kukirim lima jam setelahnya.

Aku gelisah menunggu balasannya. Bahkan ketika petang menjelang pesan balasan itu tidak kunjung datang.

...

Kedua kelopak mataku terpaksa terbuka kembali ketika mimpi buruk itu hadir dalam tidurku. Mimpi yang membawa sesosok lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suamiku datang. Tapi, dia datang dengan sebuah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak sendiri. Dia datang bersama wanita yang diakuinya sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan mimpi itu mengusik impianku memiliki suami yang belum terjamak oleh wanita mana pun. Sebuah prinsip bahwa yang dia miliki hanya istrinyalah yang pertama. Sama sepertiku yang menjaganya hingga sekarang. Aku kecewa. Kekecewaan yang membuatku tidak kunjung memejamkan mata kembali.

'Iya, ini Sasuke. Maaf baru balas smsmu, aku baru free sekarang. Kamu sudah tidur?'

Pesan itu masuk tepat setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam.

'Sudah. Tapi sekarang terbangun.'

Drrt

Tidak sampai semenit balasan itu datang.

'Mimpi buruk, kah?'

'Iya...'

'Hei, Sakura, kamu masih ingat padaku?'

Aku menautkan alis membaca balasannya. Bingung antara harus jujur atau tidak.

'Masih. Tapi aku tidak ingat kita pernah bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu. Maaf :('

Lima menit berlalu, namun pesan balasan itu tidak kunjung datang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri aku gelisah karenanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi ketika pesan itu datang.

'Sakura, kamu sudah tidur?'

Dan aku terlalu mengantuk untuk membalasnya.

...

Pagi itu entah mengapa aku begitu antusias untuk membuka _handphone_. Padahal aku belum untuk sekedar mencuci muka sehabis bangun. Kuambil _handphone_ baru yang dihadiahkan Sasuke padaku untuk memindah data dari _handphone_ lamaku.

Tepat ketika proses pemindahan selesai, _handphone_ baruku bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Sasuke. Nama yang tertera pada layar. Dan aku kembali deg-degan membukanya.

'Selamat pagi.'

'Selamat pagi juga.'

Dan sejak pagi itu kedua tanganku tidak pernah lepas dari _handphone_. Bahkan, ayahku yang biasanya risih padaku yang bermain _handphone_ ketika sarapan bersama tidak mempermasalahkan tingkahku. Ayah hanya diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar ketika _handphone_-ku tidak pernah berhenti bergetar di meja makan.

Sebuah obrolan ringan tentang kehidupan kami yang perlahan-lahan mulai kami ketahui masing-masing. Tentang dia yang kini kuliah di sebuah universitas di Tokyo dengan jurusan seni musik. Sebuah kebenaran tentang keberadaan keluarganya di Tokyo, dan dua tahun lalu sebuah pekerjaan di Konoha membawa Sasuke yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganku di pusat perbelanjaan. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertemu denganku, namun sayang pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal.

Aku tidak menanyakan lebih jelas apa pekerjaannya, karena saat itu aku tengah berada dalam kelas pagiku. Kelas pertama yang dibuka dengan simulasi mengajarku. Ya, aku kini tengah menempuh pendidikan keguruan di sebuah Universitas Negeri di Konoha, salah satu desa di selatan wilayah negara Hi ini. Perjalanan darat yang dapat ditempuh kurang lebih selama 15 jam dari Tokyo. Mungkin inilah yang membuat dia tidak kunjung menemuiku.

...

Tepat sehari sebelum waktu pertemuanku dengannya membuatku tidak bisa untuk sekedar memejamkan mata. Aku gelisah. Kadang berpikir untuk tidak perlu mengadakan pertemuan dengannya besok. Tapi, semua sudah terlanjur karena menurut pesan singkat yang baru saja Sasuke kirim, dia sudah berada dalam mobil yang membawanya menemuiku. Sasuke bilang dia tidak bisa memakai jasa kereta api seperti lainnya karena suatu hal yang tidak tertulis di pesan. Dan tepat setelah makan malam selesai, sebuah panggilan atas nama Sasuke muncul di layar _handphone_-ku untuk pertama kali. Membuatku perlahan menjauhi ruang keluarga dimana tempatku sebelumnya.

'Hai...'

Suara pertama yang akhirnya aku dengar dari lelaki yang menjadi suamiku. Aku gemetar, saking gemetarnya bahkan pita suaraku tidak mengasilkan suara apa pun meskipun aku paksa.

'Sakura, kamu di sana, kan?'

"Y-ya, Sasuke," bisikku parau. Terlalu gugup untuk mendengarkan suaranya.

'Hei, Sakura, kamu gugup bertemu denganku? Sepertinya aku juga,' sebuah kekehan pelan mengalun indah menyapa indra pendengarku. Aku tersenyum meskipun tahu Sasuke tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa dipungkira jawabannya ya, Sasuke. Malah aku takut bertemu denganmu," ungkapku jujur.

'Kenapa?'

Kenapa? Kenapa aku takut bertemu dengan Sasuke. Lelaki yang baik dari obrolan via _handphone_ yang kami jalani hampir seminggu ini.

Mungkinkah aku takut Sasuke tidak seperti harapanku. Atau aku sendiri terlalu takut menampakkan diriku yang hanya gadis desa di depan pemuda kota. Aku terlalu parno dengan segala pemikiran belum pastiku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya takut tanpa alasan yang pasti," ungkapku pada akhirnya.

'Maaf, kalau aku membuatmu takut, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin status kita pasti. Dengan bertemu mungkin sebagai salah satunya. Entah, bagaimana kelanjutannya nanti...'

Suara Sasuke tidak lagi terdengar, hanya samar suara laju kendaraan mengobati keheningan kami.

'Bahkan, aku sudah siap jika kamu menolak kehadiranku,' lanjut Sasuke.

Aku mendiamkan diri, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun, kediaman Sasuke membuatku kembali bersuara.

"Selama hampir 10 tahun apakah kamu memiliki kekasih yang kamu cintai, Sasuke?" Aku berbicara cepat, terlalu gugup untuk menanyakannya. "Maksudku aku hanya memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk menolak kehadiranmu," lanjutku sembari pura-pura terkekeh. Setidaknya aku ingin memecah kekakuan aku dengannya.

'Hn. Kamu pikir kedua orang tuaku ditambah Itachi dan mereka membiarkanku berdekatan dengan seorang gadis... Mereka bahkan terang-terangan berkata pada gadis yang mendekatiku bahwa aku sudah punya istri yang suatu hari nanti kuajak pulang ke rumah.'

'Sialan. Bahkan status di kartu pendudukku bukan single lagi.'

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lontaran tawa itu begitu saja terucap dari bibirku. Entah kenapa hatiku berbunga-bunga mendapati dia yang terus setia padaku meskipun kami tidak pernah bertemu.

'Hei, jangan menertawakanku,' protesnya. Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak kembali menertawakannya.

'Kalau boleh jujur, lima tahun lalu aku ingin segara bertemu denganmu, Sakura, tapi Itachi bilang ayahmu tidak akan menerima bocah SMP sepertiku,' tuturnya lagi. Dan tawaku lenyap seketika.

"Ayah tidak akan menolakmu, Sasuke, kalau beliau menolakmu tidak mungkin beliau menikahkan aku denganmu," jelasku padanya.

'Sebenarnya aku juga tahu, Sakura, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan kakakku, aku belum bisa menemuimu ketika aku bukan siapa-siapa,' suara itu semakin samar terdengar.

Jam di ruang tamu berdentang sepuluh kali. Menandakan malam semakin memanjakan sang bulan yang bertengger di atas sana.

Hei, Sasuke. Kalau lima tahun lalu kamu menemuiku, mungkin aku tidak sebingung ini memikirkan kehadiranmu.

...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang tuaku ketika mendapati mereka sibuk di dapur bersama. Bahkan aku mendapati adikku Sasori tengah menonton televisi padahal jam sudah menunjukkan jam sekolah. Sasori bilang, dua jam lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu penting entah siapa, dan ibu memperbolehkan Sasori membolos hari ini.

Mungkinkah Sasuke akan datang ke rumah. Tapi, tidak mungkin. Sasuke bilang dia ingin bertemu denganku pukul satu siang di taman Konoha, dan sekarang baru pukul tujuh pagi.

"Sakura, kamu cepat siap-siap, keluarga Sasuke akan datang dua jam lagi," seru ibuku.

Aku berdiam di ambang pintu dapur. Tidak kunjung beranjak meskipun ayah sudah melototiku dengan sok geram.

"Sakura cepat sana!" perintah ayah.

.

.

Dan di sinilah aku. Dengan _dress_ terbaiku berdiri mematung menatap panas dingin sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di halaman rumah.

Seorang ibu yang masih terlihat cantik menyambut ibuku dengan sebuah pelukan lama, dan seorang pria paruh baya yang entah kenapa terlihat familiar menyambut pelukan ayahku. Dan aku hanya berdiam diri di teras rumah berteman adikku yang sejak tadi ikut menonton. Hingga, seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang sering kulihat di televisi rumahku maupun di laptop sahabatku Ino berjalan menghampiriku. Senyumnya lebar menyambutku, sama dengan senyum di MV terbaru grup _rock_ Akatsuki. Ya, aku baru sadar pemuda yang memelukku erat ini adalah drummer _band_ _rock_ yang terkenal itu. Dialah Uchiha Itachi, idola sahabatku.

"Ehem..."

Suara itu. Iris mataku membelalak tidak percaya. Benarkah pemuda yang berdiri di depanku adalah pemuda yang semalam meneleponku. Pemuda yang kini berstatus sebagai suamiku. Aku terdiam meskipun sebenarnya gelisah. Menatapnya yang juga menatapku, meskipun aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku kepada kedua orang tuaku yang kini menghampiriku. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Aku merona merah. Tambah merah ketika Uchiha Itachi menarik tanganku untuk segera menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Nah, Uchiha Sakura, selamat bertemu kembali dengan suamimu Uchiha Sasuke," seruan Itachi tersebut laksana melodi penyambutan tentang ketidakpercayaanku pada semua kenyataan di depanku ini.

Hei, siapa yang percaya jika suamimu adalah orang yang selama ini kamu kagumi. Uchiha Sasuke. Gitaris _Team7 band_ yang semakin melejit dengan kesuksesannya. Wajah yang tidak asing memenuhi folder netbuk milikku.

Aaaa... Kami-sama, aku ingin pingsan karena karunia indahmu ini.

Tamat :D


End file.
